Mainstream
by Miidori
Summary: "Karena memberi coklat saat hari valentine terlalu mainstream, maka aku akan memberikan ciuman padamu."/Short One Shoot For Valentine!/ RnR?


karena ini valentine, dan saya juga tidak punya pacar. jadi hanya berenag-berenang di fandom vocaloid. dan ini saya persembahkan, shortoneshoot~!

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"Mainstream."**

**Disclaimer: All Vocaloid Character is not mine.**

**Warning: Everything that needs to warned.**

**Summary: "Karena memberi coklat saat hari valentine terlalu mainstream, maka aku akan memberikan ciuman padamu."/Short One Shoot For Valentine!**

**Dont Like?Dont Read.**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Februari tanggal 14.

Rin _badmood_ banget hari ini. Seharusnya hari ini jadi hari kasih sayang, kenapa hari ini jadi hari nggak kasih nggak sayang buat Rin? Dan semua itu bermula dari kata '_Mainstream'_.

"RinRin! Tau gak kenapa hari ini Meiko-_sensei_ absen? Karena kalo masuk, terlalu _mainstream_! Huahaha!"

Kalo hari ini guru galak itu gak masuk, harusnya dia gak usah bawa buku banyak-banyak! Oke, itu baru kasus pertama. Rin masih bisa tahan, sampe sini.

"Rin! Rambut lo _mainstream_ abis! Sini gue permak!"

Permak yang dimaksudkan disini bukan rambut Rin jadi bagus, tapi jadi acak-acakkan! Tadinya Miku—yang bilang kalo rambut dia _mainstream _abis—bilang rambutnya mau dikepang biar unyu. Tapi bukannya di kepang, rambutnya malah kelibet-kelibet dan susah dilepasin! Kan, waktu dia buat istirahat kepotong cuman biat benerin rambut! Dia mulai siap-siap buat jadi Super Saiyan 10.

"Rin! Coklat lo gue makan! Soalnya kalo dikasih udah terlalu _mainstream_, makanya gue colong!"

Ya ampun! Coklat yang udah dia buat dengan seluruh keringat yang bercucuran (tenang gak masuk dalem adonan coklatnya kok) kini abis bukan oleh pacarnya, tapi teman cowok laknatnya! Langsung deh, si Rin jalan ke arah dia, dengan mencak-mencak. Tadinya sih, si cowok laknat a.k.a si Kaito itu udah pucet pasi, tapi langsung aja dia ngakak, karena Rin kepleset tengah jalan!

Dan sekarang dia lagi di taman belakang sekolah, dengan wajah cemberut, dan kaki ngentak-ngentak di tanah.

Selang beberapa menit, datangalah sorang cowok dengan rambut pirang yang khas bernama Kagamine Len. Dengan semangat '45 dia langsung ngedatengin Rin.

"Rin! Kamu tau gak? Aku baru aja liat candaan lucu tentang _mainstream _di _ninegag_(1)... BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!" sisanya Rin nggak mau dengar. Karena pasti itu tentang kata-kata yang dia benci. Karena udah empet tingkat langit ke tujuh, dia segera ngebekep mulut Len pake tangannya.

"CUKUP LEN CUKUP! AKU HARI INI UDAH EMPET BANGET SAMA KATA '_MAINSTREAM_'! SEHARIAN _**PENUH**_INI AKU DIMAININ MULU SAMA KATA ITU! PADAHAL YA, AKU MAUNYA TENTRAM, BUKAN _'MAINSTREAM'_! KALO KAMU NGOMONG ITU LAGI, KITA PUTUS! LO, GUE, _**END!**_"

Rin teriak sekenceng-kencengnya. Abis ngomong gitu, dia langsung buka bekepannya. Dia masih mandang Len dengan pandangan benci, lalu Len menghela napas. Dan pandangan Rin pun berubah jadi bingung.

"Rin—"

Tunggu, ini kan kayak pernyataan minta putus kayak yang di sinetron Rin selalu nonton. Tapi nggak, Len kan masih cinta sama Rin. Rin mencoba optimis, cuman tetep aja 10% hatinya masih anti-optimis.

"—karena menyukaimu terlalu _mainsteram_—"

Tunggu, tunggu. Kok arahnya ke sini? Dan kata-kata Len itu kayak mau putus beneran. Rin nggak mau ini terjadi, dia gak mau jomblo! Dia masih mau pacaran! Dan terlebih dari itu semua, dia cinta setengah idup sama Lenny-_kun_ milik_nya_!

"—maka aku memilih untuk mencintaimu."

Lalu bibir Len menjadikan bibir Rin sebagai bandaranya. Semua pikiran tentang hari ini, Rin lupakan sejenak. Ia menikmati rasa yang sekarang ada di bibirnya. Tetapi, semua itu seakan terlepas. Dan ia menyadari bahwa bibir Len terlepas darinya. Mata Rin menyorot bahwa pemuda pirang yang akan mengganti maragnya menjadi Kagamine itu, sednag cengengesan.

Rin senyum.

"Karena memberi coklat saat hari valentine terlalu mainstream, maka aku akan memberikan ciuman padamu."

Dan Rin mencium Len lagi. Seakan ia memberi hak cipta atas bibir itu.

Satu lagi, pandangan Rin tentang _mainstream_ benar-benar berubah 180 derajat.

* * *

**-THE END-**

* * *

**Author Time:**

(1)_ninegag_: adalah _web_ lucu-lucuan. pengen liat? 9gag . com hapus spasi ;)

ya ampun ini apaan?! fic abal gini buat palentain?! aarghh! saya tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. akhir kata...

review? :3


End file.
